


Missing Check Ins

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is worried about Fitz/Simmons but Melinda tells him to chill out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Check Ins

**Title:** Missing Check Ins  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Agents of SHIELD  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Spoiler for last season  
**Word Count:** 491  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #45 at "dove_drabbles": Ignore the clock  
**Summary:** Phil is worried about Fitz/Simmons but Melinda tells him to chill out.

**Missing Check Ins**

Phil looked at the clock on the wall for the fifth time and continued to pace back and forth in his office. They were late with check in and it was making him anxious.

“What are you doing?” Melinda walked into the office and sat down on the sofa. “You’re worried. Do you think they can really get in trouble at a tech fair?”

“They’re late and they have missed their last two check ins.” Phil continued to pace.

“They probably lost track of time.” Melinda smirked. “That or their having sex in their hotel room.”

“What?” Phil stopped pacing and turned to face her. “What are you taking about?”

“They are having sex, Phil. that’s what I’m talking about.” Melinda chuckled. “You want me to believe that you didn’t know that Fitz and Simmons were seeing each other?”

“When did that start?” Phil was honestly shocked.

“A few weeks ago.” Melinda glanced up at the clock. “It explains them not checking in on time.”

“They wouldn’t do that on a mission.” Phil shook his head and started to pace again. He glanced up at the clock then spun around to face Melinda. “Maybe you should go see what they’re doing.”

“Oh no. Not me.” Melinda got up and walked to the door. “If you want to find out why they’re late, then you need to go.”

Suddenly the phone rang. Phil nearly dove into the desk to answer it.

“All clear sir. We are on the way home.” Jemma’s voice said over the phone.

“Good.” Phil breathed a sigh of relief. “When you two get back Agent May has something she needs to talk to you about.”

“Yes sir. We’re on our way.” Jemma hung up.

Phil put the receiver down and looked at Melinda. “You need to tell them no sex during a mission.”

“Why me?” Melinda had a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth.

“Because you’re cooler headed about things than I am.” Phil thought for a moment. “Remind them about why they should never miss a check in while you’re at it.”

“Because the director goes into panic mode?” Melinda let the smile slip out for just a second.

“I wasn’t panicking. I was concerned.” Phil glared at her.

“I’ll talk to them but you really need to calm down.” Melinda got up. “You’re forgetting that one mission that we went on and we…”

“I thought we were never going to talk about that.” Phil walked around his desk and sat down. “If Fury had every found out about that we would have been booted out.”

“Good thing for Fitz and Simmons that you’re not Fury.” Melinda nodded and walked out.

Phil could hear her chuckle as she walked down the hall. He looked up at the clock again. One of these days, he should learn how to ignore the clock and just trust his agents in the field. Maybe tomorrow. He wasn’t ready today.   


End file.
